


Just a bite?

by Kattramen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattramen/pseuds/Kattramen
Summary: in which the boys notice your eating habits and step in to help.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Undisclosed, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Just a bite?

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this months ago when I was struggling with my own disorders and thought that others might be facing the same thing. But didn't have the energy to finish it until now. I wanted this to be generally neutral relationship wise, so it can be read as if you're perusing any of the brothers. I personally have a soft spot for Mammon and it sorta shines through,, sorry about that. Hope you all enjoy and if you are struggling maybe it helps a little? :^)

It started with Beel no longer picking off your plate, something you never really minded in the first place. Maybe he didn't feel comfortable taking your food anymore, you have been looking rather sickly lately. That's your fault, after being teleported to the devildom you lost contact with your therapist. Not having that extra support has been taxing on you, you aren't sure exactly when it started up again. Maybe it was seeing the ghastly things demons eat, or maybe it was after Asmo started pinching at your sides and you noticed just how much bigger you had gotten.. 

Then it was Levi leaving human world snacks outside your door, small things like chips and candy bars. Followed by a text saying that they're limited addition and that you needed to try them now before you missed the chance entirely. The thought of eating something so valuable to Levi made you squeamish so you returned them. 

Then it was Satan offering you some cooking books on traditional celestial food, he told you he wanted to try his hand at a few pastries and wanted your help to make and eat them. He'd never expressed any interest in cooking before to you so something didn't feel right. 

Then it was Belphie asking if you've eaten yet before your afternoon snuggle, he. Was very persistent on sleeping on a full stomach and how it feels so much better to sleep full. He'd never brought up food while getting ready to nap, seeing as his twin is the foodie..

But the kicker was Mammon offering to take you out for dinner, on him. Sure he had his moments of generosity but normally it included you and him faking it being your birthday or your anniversary to get a free meal. This time it was entirely no strings attached and it didn't sit well with you. 

Now you're sitting at dinner with the brothers on a normal school night.. You glance up from your plate you've been picking at noticing the wary glances the brothers have fixated on you. Experimentally you lift your fork to your mouth taking the time to chew very slowly, swallowing. "May I be excused?"..

Lucifer stares intently down at your plate as if he was contemplating something. "One more bite." 

"Huh?" 

"One more bite, then you may leave MC" You think about challenging his word, weighing the outcomes you decide it's better not to push it tonight.. After all it's just one more right? Eating is reversible, being killed with a lecture isn't. Bringing your fork down once more you take a large bite hardly chewing before swallowing. "Thank you for the meal."

Rather than going straight to bed you take a detour into the bathroom to dispose of the added mass lounging in the pits of your stomach. It's not much, but enough to make you feel sick with yourself. You wonder if they can hear you. Maybe that's why they were staring, aren't demons suppose to have super hearing or something? Like..dogs... The thought of the boys on leashes makes you feel warm. You shouldn't be thinking so lewdly in front of a toilet.. After flushing you wash your face, hoping to get the putrid smell of vomit from your lips. You brush your teeth and apply a face mask Asmo gifted you, you wondered fondly if Mammon would like it seeing as its gold. "Only gold is good enough to grace The Mammons face" you mocked him in the mirror before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

A knock at your door startles you sober, "Coming!" You dispose of the mask, washing and patting your face dry; Before answering the door. You aren't sure how to react seeing Mammon leaned up against your door frame. Did.. Did he hear you? "Why do ya look so guilty?" 

You fumble for a moment trying to come up with a good response, before choosing to flirt. You bite your lip looking him up and down suggestively "Well, wouldn't you like to know?". It didn't take long for him to grow red and nervous. He rambled for a moment.. something about him not caring what sins some lowly human is commiting or something. He pauses to sniff, and its your turn to get red when he hones in on your mouth. "Did you..? Throw up?" His face contorts into something soft, he raises a hand to trace your jaw, tilting your chin up to force you to look at him. "Oh MC.."

His arms lace themselves around your waist hoisting you up into him, you snake your arms around his neck and his hands shift down to your butt to stabilize the both of you. If you didn't feel so defeated you would have made a joke. "Your so light.. How little have you been.." You bury your head into the crook of his neck, wanting more than anything to disappear. "Hey, don't get too used to this. The Mammon's services aren't cheap." You sigh.. "But.. Maybe I can make an exception." A hum of approval rumbles from the back of your throat. 

He begins to walk down the hall, you wonder if Mammon would have complained about your weight before this, he's never said anything.. But something in you wants to believe he would. But a bigger part of you knows he wouldn't. Suddenly the S.S. Mammon stops, you peek over his shoulder. You're in the Library, part of you wants to return to your cozy nook in Mammon's neck and the other wants to look around. You settle for propping your head up on his shoulder. 

Lucifer clears his throat somewhere behind you. "I'm gonna put ya down now MC.." Something of a hiss leaves your throat when your feet make contact with the ground. You want to whine and go to make Mammon pick you up again, but your now fully aware you have an audience.. Later.. you remind yourself. Later.. "MC.. Why don't you have seat" Lucifer offers. You take it, curling slightly in on yourself. Within moments the brothers have swarmed you. Leaving soft touches on your arms, legs, and head. Lucifer approaches you, tracing his hand across your jaw. His face is soft and he looks worried. You can't bring yourself to make eye contact with any of them so you look down at your lap. 

"You must be wondering why we've brought you here." Lucifer starts, pulling is hand away from your face. He paces back, leaving you to stare at his back. He finds the ceiling rather interesting in the moment. "You see.. My brothers and I have noticed you behaving rather oddly of late and we're more than worried." He turns back to glance at you. His blood red eyes Pierce through you and the guilt comes flooding, tears well in your eyes and you can't keep your walls up any longer. It all crashes down with a single look. You're pathetic.. absolutely pathetic. You hold yourself tightly, bound in on yourself as you sob. All but one of the brothers is at a loss for what to do as they stare wide eyed. 

Asmo however reaches out to pull you into a hug and you've never been so quick to cling to him. He hushes you, petting your head. "It's ok MC.. We're here, we aren't mad… it's not your fault honey" he kisses the top of your head simply content to hold you like this until you calm yourself. You aren't sure if it's his powers or if it's the fact he smells similar to your mother but you feel yourself calming with each rub. You sniffle pulling back ever so slightly to adjust in his arms. You're now draped against him on the floor, sat in his lap. His runs his fingers through your hair humming as he works to detangle any knots you've managed to mat into it during your fit. The rest of the brothers watch from a far as Asmo defuses the situation entirely. 

Beel approaches you first, sitting down near the both of you. He reaches out to pat your back gently before pulling back once he has your attention "MC.. Don't you like having snacks with me..? I like the cute faces you make when you like the taste of something.." He looks dejected…it breaks your heart. You shift from Asmo to move onto the floor in front of Beel. "Of course I like having snacks with you! You're so cute when your satisfied by the flavor of a snack. I just.. Don't have the greatest relationship with food.." He quirks his head not really understanding "does it hurt your stomach..? Is that why you've been throwing up? Should we make different food? I want you to eat too..." The thought of Beel putting you before his desires of food warms your heart and you reach out to hug him. "I'm trying to get better Beel.. It's not the food it's me.." Once again he's confused. 

Belphie steps forward and sits on his knees.. "Why don't you let us help you? You just need to tell us what's wrong.. Are you sick? Why aren't you eating? Humans aren't like Animal's right?? You aren't stopping eating because your going to die soon right??" Belphie has managed to stress himself out more than you'd thought he'd get. But being the most spiteful of humans, it doesn't really surprise you that he isn't very well versed in the traits of humans. 

Mammon steps forward next "of course they're not dying! It's a thing humans do when they don't like their bodies.." He sighs coming to sit behind you forming this weird circle of demons around you. You turn to face him, resting your head on his lap. Asmo leans in closer to Mammon to give you a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "I've seen so many models drop nearly dead by doing stuff like this MC.. I don't wanna see you on deaths door for at least another 60 years.. Ya hear me? I like.. I- I LIKE YOUR BODY." He's red and he can't look you in the eyes "and I mean. Uh not just now.. I liked your body before this. You were soft… and uh. Super Attractive… not to say ya aren't attractive now but uh ya just look… like a shell of a person..? You seem so sad like you're uh never satisfied with yourself..." He scratches a back of his neck red as a tomato. You can't help but smile, Mammon is such a cutie when he gets flustered.

Satan is the next to approach you pulling the chair bac. To do a little shimmy into the circle. "If you need someone to talk to I've read many self help books.. I can even offer you some of my favorites. And... We can go to one of my favorite Cat Cafes.. I've read that petting animals is beneficial to mental health.. And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we care about you.. And your health Mc.. So please let us help you?" He offers a small curt smile, his eye crinkle shut in the cutest way. He always reminds you of a little black Cat.. The way his lips curl like that.. It's adorable.. 

Levi is the second to last to Approach the circle. He's a little shy to speak seeing as everyone else has already covered the bases. "MC! we can watch food anime's together and recreate the dishes! I'll help you learn to love food again!!" The outburst startled Levi more than you he quickly covers his mouth.. "N-nevermind… you wouldn't want to do something like that with an Otaku like me…" you let out a small giggle. "Of course I'd love to recreate those dishes with you Levi.. Were you thinking of something like food wars?" Levi blush grows deeper becoming rather small "y-yeah.. I was.." 

Lucifer is the last to Approach, arms crossed and chest puffed. He looks like he's trying his hardest not to look concerned. "Mc.. I was going through your files and noticed that you've been separated from your Therapist.. Now. I was going to suggest that we get you a new one down here but Satan informed me that it would be a bad idea to start you with a new person when you're so 'low' like this.. So I've contacted your therapist and told her of your situation. She's not allowed to speak of your whereabouts but I'm willing you give you access to the human world for your appointments.. I apologize for not accommodating you to your therapist from the beginning.. Maybe if I had you.. I- I'm sorry." It's so odd to see Lucifer so remorseful.. You slowly stand and approach him, he shuts his eyes expecting some sort of punishment, but quickly opens them shocked when you wrap your arms around him. "It's ok Luci... It's not like you knew this was going to happen.. You aren't Barbatos.. So don't put the blame on yourself. I should have told you all when I was starting to feel this way.." 

You turn to face the rest of the brothers. "I'm sorry everyone.. I just have a really hard time advocating for myself.. I promise to work really hard to tell you when something is wrong.. I'm so sorry.." You bow your head and in a moments notice you're wrapped up in 6 of the brothers Arms. Lucifer watches from the side lines before you grab him by the collar and pull him in too. 

It's been two weeks since that happened and you're already starting to fill out again, as promised you see your therapist once a week and tell the boys when something is wrong or when you need a little extra support, all of them are more than willing to accommodate... Eating is starting not to feel like such a chore anymore, its no longer an act.. And you're starting to feel happy again.. It's been a long time since you had anyone in your life like that.. You look at a brothers sitting around the table, Mammon is Arguing with Asmo again, Beel is stealing their dinner, Levi is talking to Belphie about a new game he found, while Belphie has long since fallen asleep mid bite, Satan is reading while stopping every few minutes to take a bite and Lucifer just watches over the Chaos with a tired look on his face. You pop the last bite of your dinner in your mouth and and boys all pause to look at your empty plate, you smile and cock your head. "What? It was just a bite?" 

They all smile warmly at your accomplishment "THIS CALLS FOR DESSERT!" Shouts Mammon, Beel seconds. You chuckle and can't help but reflect on how lucky you are to have been pulled down into the Devildom with these 7 Brothers.


End file.
